No Air
by xxforgetme
Summary: Love is a drug. You can't stop taking it, you can't let it go, even if it breaks you in the proccess. ArmexLass


**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**

* * *

**

'_Do you love me?' 'No.'_

_He doesn't love me._ The thought registered in her mind, as sobs wracked her body. _I thought he cared…_she thought as she watched him make his way down his frost covered path, his silver hair covered in frost. _I thought we belonged._

Her throat constricted as she stumbled over to her house, her heart beating rapidly as she inhaled. _Lass. _Everything that she had lived for, and he had rejected her. _Stupid, stupid Lass._

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, ohh_

_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

She had lost him. The centre of her universe. She made her way into the training ground and felt her heart break. She picked up the kunai that he had dropped and positioned it in front of an unfortunate dummy.

_This is for you Lass. _She swung the kunai blindly on the dummy, slashing it and stabbing it continuously, dashing over to the other side. _I loved you. I LOVED YOU._

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_I can't breathe without you…_Her broken sobs filled the quiet winter air as she struggled to hold the kunai. _You make me complete. _But he didn't love her. She was his toy, a useless game that could be thrown away. Her rage was overflowing as she sliced dummy after dummy around the training ground,

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

'It's like this.' a male voice murmured, making her jump in surprise. 'Lass.' she replied coldly as he gently placed her hands in the right posture. 'Go away.' she said, viciously stabbing the dummy in the head. 'What did I do?' Lass asked confused.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

'What did you do?' Arme hissed out bitterly. _You broke me. You played me. _'Yeah..well I didn't really-' he was cut off by a sharp slap.

'I'll tell you what you did Lass. I told you I loved you. YOU REJECTED ME.' Lass held his cheek as he gazed wide-eyed at Arme.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath, but I survived_  
_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

'Tell me that you love me,' Arme whispered, tears coming in her eyes. 'Tell me that you love me and all the lies, all the betrayal..it would have meant something.' Lass's eyes widened as he bit his lip. 'I…I…I…' His eyes filled with unshed tears. 'I can't…' he reached out for her but she flinched away from his touch.

_So how do you expect me (me)  
To live alone with just me (ohh)  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

'Then goodbye,' she whispered, choking on her tears as she ran out of the snowy covered forest, trying to escape this nightmare.

Lass stared after her with cold, azure eyes, watching her purple hair billow out in soft waves.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me (yeah)_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

I loved you, you broke me.

**2 years later**

The same face that haunted her nightmares approached her, bearing the same blue, deep eyes she had fallen in love with. Her heart pumped as he walked over to her. 'Arme?' Lass whispered, touching her hair as if to make sure she was real. 'Lass…' she whispered, throwing herself at him. 'I miss you.'

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (no air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air (no breathing, no breathing)  
Got me out here in the water so deep (baby)  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (no air)  
It's no air, no air _

'Please…come back…' she sobbed, her chest heaving.

'Please…I can't breathe…' Lass's tears dripped down his face as he saw how much he had been hurting Arme. 'I was a coward Arme…' he started, gently unknotting her bun that was spun in a shiny knob on her head. 'I wanted to tell you how I felt but….' Arme didn't dare to hope. Hoping only lead to disappointment.

'But…I…I…' Arme squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for disappointment. But she didn't care if he didn't love her. She needed him, like a drug, his was her oxygen. Lass inhaled.

'I love you too.'_  
_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
_

_It's no air, no air_

**

* * *

**

Was writing this in class...o_O Yuki, you have rubbed off me. :3 Please tell me if you hated it or liked it.

**-R**


End file.
